Beautiful Eyes -- Part one
by littlemiss-Sailorv
Summary: Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi travel to the planet Carthra, to investigate the slaughter of the Kio people. While on the mission Obi-Wan meets a Kio girl, who changes his world...
1. Beautiful Eyes 1

Disclaimer: The star wars universe doesn't belong to  
  
me at all, its all George's not a bit mine. I'm not  
  
getting paid for this its all HIS!! it belongs to the  
  
god of movies.  
  
  
  
  
  
Beautiful Eyes  
  
Part 1  
  
  
  
    Qui-Gon Jinn and Obi-Wan Kenobi stepped off  the  
  
water speeder, onto a beach with ruins of rock and  
  
coral in front of them. The Jedi had come to the  
  
planet of Carthra because of a dispute between  
  
neighboring districts. Carthra was separated into two  
  
districts, the Kio and the Tosh, the Kio district was  
  
small islands where women were dominate, and trained  
  
in hand to hand fighting. The Tosh was flat country  
  
with forests, men and technology were in control. But  
  
lately the Tosh had begun to colonize some of the  
  
Kio's islands, stealing and killing some of the  
  
islanders. The Kio's had begun to revolt, but were no  
  
match for the Tosh's weapons. The Jedi were sent to  
  
solve this problem.  
  
    The now seventeen Obi-Wan did not see much point in  
  
the mission. "Master, this whole mission is to get rid  
  
of some bandits, why can't the Kio do it themselves?"  
  
    Qui-God Jinn looked at his apprentice  deeply,  
  
"Because the Kio fight with their bodies and laser  
  
blades, no match for bombs and blasters. So far over  
  
two hundred Kios have been killed. The Tosh government  
  
has denied all connection with the attacks, but it  
  
seems like these attackers have been searching for  
  
something."  
  
    Obi-Wan nodded and looked ahead. The islands of the  
  
Kio were tropical, with crystal water surrounding  
  
them, From the beach of any island you can see the  
  
next island. There are many mountains, and giant  
  
waterfalls, jungle, and grass lands in very island.  
  
The island Lakque is the capital of the Kio, and home  
  
to the Royal Likquo Training Palace. Lakque is where  
  
the Jedi have landed.  
  
    A short girl, no more then fourteen, walked up to the  
  
Jedi. She had straight blond hair with shells braided  
  
into it, she was wearing a long red skirt, gold belts,  
  
and a red top covering her chest, and golden chain  
  
mail suit over the top. She walked over to the Jedi  
  
and bowed.  
  
    "Gonda se, I am Silce, please follow me."  
  
    Silce turned from the water speeder and walked toward  
  
the ruins. Behind the ruins was a land speeder. "This  
  
will lake us to the Likquo Palace." The Jedi stepped  
  
into the speeder thanking Silce. The girl sat in the  
  
co-piloted seat, the driver was a male Kioshin dressed  
  
in a dark green jump suit. The land speeder started  
  
off to the center of the island. A short trip, barely  
  
three hours.  
  
    The Likquo Palace was made completely of stone and  
  
marble. Stone walls and floors, and marble pillars,  
  
crystal steps lead up to a marble doorway twelve  
  
meters high, above the doorway a jade carving of  
  
shell, the carving in its self was taller then  
  
Qui-Gon. Silce lead the Jedi threw the doorway,  
  
Obi-wan was in awe. The inside was grander then the  
  
outside, there was water sliding of the walls into  
  
streams all around the walls, the floor was blue  
  
marble that looked like water, a green crystal  
  
fountain of mer-people swimming threw sea ivy to the  
  
ceiling. the hall was the entry way to the palace  
  
itself. Silce led the Jedi to a court yard in the  
  
center of the palace.  Many women were training with  
  
blades, staffs, and hand to hand fighting.  
  
    A Older women with white curly hair flowing around  
  
her shoulders in a straight blue dress with many gold  
  
chain belts and a shell headdress walked towards the  
  
Jedi, she had very wise eyes.  
  
    "Gonda se, I am Glesha, I am head of training for the  
  
Likquo Training Palace, The Ginda has asked for me to  
  
show you your rooms, and after the festival tonight  
  
she will see you. The Ginda wises that you are rested  
  
and comfortable before you see her. I will have two of  
  
my own girls show the two of you your rooms. We are  
  
very grateful to have the Jedi here with us."  
  
    "Thank you, my padawan and I are very tired, we had a  
  
long journey" Qui-Gon  
  
    Glesha turned beckoning the Jedi to follow. The women  
  
went to a area in the training yard were two girls  
  
were battling with laser staffs. A brunette and a  
  
blond were in the rink fighting. Both wearing reveling  
  
purple uniforms and gold chains. The brunette blocked  
  
a overhead strike with her staff then kicking the  
  
other in the chest. The blond  stumbled back her hand  
  
to her chest, then jumped to a somersault over the  
  
brunettes head pulling the staff over the girl head  
  
choking her. The brunette seemed to be struggling with  
  
the pain, but kicked the girl in the face spinning  
  
around and sweeping the blond off her feet with the  
  
staff. As the blond lay on the ground the brunette got  
  
on top of the girl holding the laser tip of the staff  
  
to the girls neck. By now there was a small group of  
  
teenage girls watching the match. Glesha walked to the  
  
girls a bright smile on her face.  
  
    "Well done my beauty's!"  
  
    The brunette stood up taking the blonds hand to help  
  
her up. The two then bowed to each other smiling.  
  
    Glesha beckoned the girls to her, "Knight Jinn, Jedi  
  
Kenobi, these girls shall show you to your rooms." The  
  
blond, "this is Lita, she is are master tracker" Lita  
  
bowed respectively, the Jedi returned it. The Glesha's  
  
eyes met the brunettes, she had long brown hair with  
  
light curls, lightly tanned skin, and purple-gold  
  
striped eyes. She was wearing a short purple skirt  
  
with a gold chain around her waist on her skin, her  
  
top tighed around her neck and the purple stripes of  
  
fabric were tightly in place by a gold chain that  
  
latched in the back. The skin between her breasts was  
  
shown. Obi-wan tried not to stare, the girl was  
  
incredibly beautiful. "This would be Kirra, she is are  
  
warrior, as you saw. One of are top students." Kirra  
  
bowed deeply as she rose from the bow se met Obi-wan's  
  
eyes. Almost hypnotizing eyes.  
  
    "Gonda se, Jedi" Kirra said in a musical voice.  
  
    "Lita please show Knight Jinn to his rooms, and Kirra  
  
take Jedi Kenobi." Glesha said with a smile then bowed  
  
to the Jedi once more before she turned and left.  
  
    Obi-wan caught a glance at Kirra's eyes only once  
  
more as she showed him to his quarters. 


	2. Beautiful Eyes 2

Beautiful Eyes  
  
Part 2  
  
  
  
    The main hallway in the Likquo Palace was like  
  
walking threw water and sky. The floors looked like  
  
clouds and the walls were aquariums. Every now and  
  
again there would be a giant sculpture that would be  
  
able to keep you memorized for hours.  The warrior  
  
girl Kirra had to continue to keep Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi  
  
from standing and gaping. This place seemed like a  
  
unreal dream to the Jedi, it was like walking threw a  
  
clash between worlds. The sky and water continued to  
  
fight, competing for the glory of attention.   
  
    Obi-Wan preferred planets with open spaces like  
  
Tattoine, but this place was beyond beauty. The people  
  
on the Kio islands we're figures of beauty as well.  
  
Obi-Wan was still transfixed by this girls beauty,  
  
Kirra had eyes of crystals, all gold and purple. She  
  
was only a few inches shorter then Obi-Wan himself. He  
  
had to remind himself that he was on a mission and  
  
girls shouldn't be on his mind!  
  
    "what's it like?"  
  
    Obi-Wan looked up at her startled, "what's what  
  
like?"  
  
    "Traveling around the galaxy" Kirra's eyes were  
  
bright as she spoke.  
  
    "I'm a Jedi" Obi-Wan said softly "we travel to  
  
instill peace in the galaxy, not for pleasure. I'm yet  
  
to have a real vacation."  
  
    "Oh I know" Kirra bit her lip and looked down, "it's  
  
just that you've seen so much of the galaxy. And I've  
  
only seen this palace!"  
  
    "Don't you like it here?"  
  
    "Oh of course I do! It's just that I want to see more  
  
of the galaxy before I--" Biting her lip again, "never  
  
mind its not important"  
  
    Obi-Wan looked at the girl with interested eyes, she  
  
has a secret...  
  
    Kirra reached a gold doorway with a jade-green  
  
crystal carving of ivy going threw it. "Your room,  
  
Jedi Kenobi." As she said it she opened the door to  
  
his room. It was perfect, open, huge windows all along  
  
the opposite all giving you a view of a small forest,  
  
earth tones. The air seemed cleaner, all of the  
  
furniture was low, soft, and light greens and browns.  
  
The bed was the only thing that withstood the Kio way  
  
of showing off: the head board was gold with green  
  
crystal imprints of trees and maidens.  
  
    Obi-Wan stood gaping at the doorway, it fit his  
  
personality perfectly, it even had a meditation pool  
  
with a suspended bridge over to sit in. Kirra leaned  
  
back on the door, her arms crossed over her chest  
  
smiling.  
  
    "Glesha has a knack for picking rooms for people on  
  
the spot, you like it I'm guessing?"  
  
    "Yes, its perfect. Thank you." Obi-wan set his travel  
  
pack on a nearby table and turned to face Kirra.  
  
    "the shower unit is behind the meditation pond,  
  
dinner is in four hours. After the banquet you will be  
  
brought to meet the Ginda. From there your mission  
  
will be moving." Kirra turned away from Obi-Wan her  
  
dark curls sweeping over her back, "I'll see you  
  
then." She closed the door behind her in a single  
  
swoop.  
  
    It took Obi-Wan a moment to settle his heart, why did  
  
this girl make his heart feel like it was being  
  
pounded on my ten space pirates? He sat on the bed  
  
with his head on his knees, focusing the force to help  
  
him relax. After his heart settled and his stomach  
  
didn't feel so turned he grabbed his travel pack and  
  
went to the shower unit.  
  
    Qui-Gon visited him after he had dressed, they  
  
discussed the mission, and reviewed what they already  
  
knew. "So a small group of Tosh is stealing food, and  
  
killing off whole Kio tribes? Id there any form of  
  
pattern in the other things they were stealing?"  
  
Obi-Wan asked.  
  
    "Mostly just good,  jewelry, and the occasional data  
  
pad. It looks more like this group is trying to  
  
survive or not really caring what they steal." Qui-Gon  
  
said leaning back in the too-small chair for the big  
  
Jedi. "But they seem to only attack on the eastern  
  
edge of the islands. The timing has been about twice a  
  
month."  
  
    "Have there been any reports of people missing? maybe  
  
they are looking for someone?"  Obi-Wan said in a even  
  
tone. "There doesn't seem to be a for sure pattern in  
  
the attacks minus the timing and locations, what could  
  
they be looking for?"  
  
    "That will be reviled to us later, but I want to look  
  
up the amount of natural metals and crystals in the  
  
areas. There is a large supply of rare metals here as  
  
the Kio people tend to be gaudy."  
  
    Obi-Wan nodded, "But it doesn't make sense, doesn't  
  
the main land have the same materials as the islands?"  
  
    "True padawan, after are talk with the Ginda we might  
  
learn more about these attacks." Qui-Gon stood and  
  
walked to one of the windows. Obi-Wan still sat on the  
  
floor watched his masters smooth grace float to the  
  
window. what is the connection with the attacks and  
  
the times? He thought calmly  
  
    As he thought this there was a soft rattle on the  
  
door, Qui-Gon moved to the door and opened it. Kirra  
  
dressed in a long blue skirt and a blue tub-top with  
  
gold chains running threw her hair, and dress stood in  
  
the doorway. "I am to escort you to the banquet." She  
  
bowed respectively to Qui-Gon and smiled to Obi-Wan.  
  
"Follow me please. I am sure you two are very hungry."  
  
Obi-Wan was, he had not eaten all day 


End file.
